Ryū Uzumaki
|mark location=Right Wrist |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Team Uzumaki |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=Saitō Hajime |base of operations=Tenbatsu Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Katana }} Ryū Uzumaki (うずまき龍,Uzumaki Ryū), also known as Ryū of the Elements (要素のリュウ, Yōso no Ryū) due to his mastery of the various forms of elemental magic, is a former member of the guild and is currently an S-class in the Tenbatsu Guild. While he was a member of Fairy Tail, he earned a name for himself as the Crimson Dragon of Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイルの赤竜, Fearī Teiru no Akaryū), an epithet by which he is still famous. Appearance Ryū is a tall young man with fair skin, brown eyes and crimson hair which he has grown long and keeps tied in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, covering his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. His clothing consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. He also wears a dark bandanna covering all of the tattoos on his forehead but there is no forehead protector on it. He also wears long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms. Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Katana': Ryū's weapon of chaoice is a katana, a traditional Japanese sword. He normally wears it on his left side, tucked into the white hakama-himo tied around his waist. The blade is fairly simple to look at with a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red hilt and sheath. Magic and Abilities (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Ryū is able to manipulate earth for both offensive and defensive purposes; be it in the form of dirt, mud, or rock-hard solid chunks. He can control earth in its different forms, even being capable of changing the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay. He is also able to levitate nearby pieces of earth and use them as a form of long range attack. *'Jiken' (地拳, Earth Fist): Ryū creates a fist out of hardened earth and launches it at his enemy to deliver a powerful hardened punch. He can increase the density of the earth to change the weight and thereby the destructive power of the punch. *'Earth Wall' (アース･ウォール, Āsu Uouru): Ryū creates a solid wall or multiple columns of earth as a form of defence. Ryū slaps his palm on the greound, creating a magical seal following which the wall simply rise up from the ground and takes the desired form. *'Landslide' (地滑り, Jisuberi): Ryū creates massive magical seal on the ground which converts all the earth under the seal into mud. This is them released as a massive wave of mud, soil and anything that was present in the soil used, including rocks, trees and even buildings. The wave moves forward at a rapid rate and like a tsunami inflicts great damage on everything in its path. Ryū can change the very landscape of a region by using this apell and destroy whole towns and settlements in the blink of an eye. It is one of the more destructive spells in his arsenal. *'Mud River' (マッド･リバー, Maddo Ribā): A smaller version of his Landslide spell, Ryū executes a similar move with earth and mud created by him. This attack involves the creation of a magic seal in the air which releases a a river of mud that flows under Ryū's control. It can be made to move at speeds much faster than the Landslide spell and can strike an opponent with considerable Force. Ryū can also use this technique to encase an opponent in the mud, whether it be the legs or the entire body, and then quickly solidify it to encase the target in an earthen prison. This spell is perfectly suited for situations in which there is not preexisting earth present for Ryū to convert into mud, such as in vehicle or on a boat. *'Ryūsha' (流砂, Quicksand): A simple spell that changes the viscosity of the ground below a person. By doing so Ryū can create quicksand below his target and sink them into the ground. He can use this attack to imprison an opponent or even suffocate them to death. *'Tsuchideppō' (土鉄砲, Earth Gun): Ryū forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of mud at the intended target with tremendous force from his index finger, its force being enough to easily pierce through people, and even buildings with ease. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, "Literally Reduced Earth"): An exceedingly high level spell that allows Ryū to momentarily merge with the ground to travel at very high speeds. He can dissolve his body into the ground and travel and reappear at another location so fast that it almost seems like a form of teleportation. An advanced form of the spell used by many other Earth Magic users, this spell is very effective for ambushing people as Ryū can emerge from the ground at any location without his opponents being aware of his presence. *'Mokushiroku' (黙示録, Apocalypse): Ryū's ultimate Earth spell, he summons the surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, into a single point, piling it all on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. This monstrous sphere can then be dropped on a target to annihilate not just him but the surrounding area as well. The crushing force of the impact is not the only to be scared of as it is just as risky for a person if he or she gets caught within the sphere while it is being made. In such a situation he or she will in all probability be crushed within the sphere itself. This attack takes some time to prepare and can also only be used if the amount of Earth required to make the sphere is already present. (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): By means of this magic, Ryū is capable of creating fire from various parts of his body and manipulating it for his own use. He can control the various properties of the flame, such as temperature, intensity and even color. *'Hiken' (火拳, Fire Fist): A spell similar to Jiken, Ryū creates a large column of fire which takes the form of a large fist and fires it towards his target. This spell has tremendous destructive force and its flames are hot enough to even burn through metals in a matter of seconds. Ryū can launch multiple number of flame fists at once, each with the same destructive power. *'Hiryū' (火竜, Fire Dragon): Ryū creates a massive flaming dragon that follows his target and on contact engulfs him or her in a giant pillar of flame. Once created the dragon will not rest, neither will the flames die out, till it has inflicted some damage on its intended target. It is this spell that is in part responsible for his epithet of the Crimson Dragon. *'Fire Trap' (火のトラップ, Hi no Torappu): Ryū creates a magic seal above his opponents which releases a river of flames that forms a circular wall all around his targets, trapping them in. The flames are exceedingly hot and rise to such heights that make it impossible to escape the "trap" by any means other than flying or digging into the ground. *'Fire Net' (火の純, Hi no Jun): Ryū surrounds his target in a net made up of his own magical energy. Once the target is completely enclosed in the net Ryū stabs the net with his hand or his katana and releases a tremendous amount of magical energy into the net. Small flames start exploding along the length of the net until they reach the target and result into a truly gargantuan explosion of emmensly hot flames. (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Trivia *Ryū's appearance is based on the character Renji Abarai from Bleach.